Sweet Kisses for Jonouchi
by Jounouchis Girl
Summary: Jounouchi finds true love with a Seto's ex girlfriend....what does Seto think about this? JounouchixFaith[ME!] SetoxAnzu...*Chapter 5,6 and 7 up!!!!!**
1. For Serenity

Jounouchi's Love  
  
Author's Note: In case you people don't know, Jounouchi Katsuya is Joey Wheeler, Anzu is Tea and Honda is Tristen. Oh, and Jounouchi's love is me! ^.^;;; Jounouchi's so cute! Okay on with the story. One more thing! *everyone falls over* This takes place after the dueling kingdom thingie, just pretend that there's nothing after the dueling kingdom, no Malik, no Rebbeca.okies you get the idea. ^.^  
  
Chapter 1: For Serenity Jono's point of view  
  
I looked off the side of the boat as everyone boarded the boat to return home. Yuugi defeated Peguses and won his grandfather, Seto and Mokuba, the boat seemed bigger last time we saw it, then again, there weren't as many people. There was Yuugi, Honda, Anzu, Grandpa, Seto, Mokuba and myself. I watched as the sun set, thinking of what life would be like when we got home.Serenity.just hold on. I'm coming with that money for your operation. I walked back over to where the others were and noticed they were all celebrating. "Hey Jono, what were you doing over there?" Yuugi asked, taking a sip of his soda. I looked back over at the sunset.  
  
"just thinking bout things.." Yuugi smiled and didn't say anything, I think he knew I didn't feel like talking, which is usually very rare. Honda came over and slapped me on the back. "Don't worry, Jono, we'll make it back just in time to save your sister." He always knew what I was thinking, it was pretty cool.but also a little bit creepy. "Yeah I hope we do, last time I heard of how she was doing, my mother said her eye sight was getting worse, and that was three weeks ago.who knows what it's like now?" I walked to the bedroom wing of he ship. "I'm going to bed." I waved goodnight to everybody and retreated for my room. I opened the door to my first class room. Since there were few people on the boat, We all got special treatment. I sat down on my bed and noticed a small phone. Maybe I should call my mom, see how Serenity's doing. I reached over to the phone, picked it up and punched in a few numbers. RING RING, RING RING. "Hello? This is Ms. Katsuya on the phone." I blinked, since when did mom change her name back to Katsuya? "Mom? It's me." I heard a squeal come from the other end of the phone. "OH JONO! HOW ARE YOU DOING?!!!!" I smiled, my mother was always very loving. "I'm doing fine, I made it to the finals, Yuugi kicked my butt and won." "I knew either you or Yuugi would win! If you're on your way home, you'll get to see me and your sister! We're visiting your father."  
  
"Mom, how's Serenity doing?" There was a long pause on her end. Why isn't she answering? What happened? "Mom?" I heard a small stutter on her end as she tried to speak. "Jono..I know you went through all that trouble just to get the prize money but.well.we tried contacting you to tell you." "To tell me what?" I heard her sigh. "Jono, Serenity's eyesight is gone." 


	2. Poor Jounouchi!

A/N: I know the last chapter was really short.it was just to get you started, I promise I'll make this one longer. ^.^;  
  
Chapter 2: Poor Jounouchi! Yuugi's point of View  
  
"Yuugi, how did you become so good at dueling?" Honda asked, leaning on his chair. "It's the love for the game, the heart of the cards and practice and patience." I shrugged. I looked over at the bedroom wing, why'd Jono leave so fast? I wonder if he's okay. I got up and looked at everybody, "Hey guys I'm gonna go check on Jono, You know, see if he's okay." Honda shrugged. "Maybe he had too much to eat." I smiled and nodded as I walked to the bedroom wing. I looked at the oak door and knocked on it. Silence. "Jono? Are you okay?" I waited. Still, silence. Then the door opened, Jono kept his head low as I watched him slump into a chair. "What happened? Are you okay?" I walked over to Jono. He kept his head hung low and stayed quiet. "Yuugi.I did the best I could." I knew he did the best he could, is he ashamed that he lost against me? "I know you did your best-" "Serenity's blind" I looked at him and blinked. Oh no, poor Jono. He did try his hardest, and for what? For his little sister and he got the prize money, just for her. She's blind..I couldn't imagine what Jono was thinking at the moment, angry? Sad? Hurt? "Jono, I'm sorry.I know..I know you tried your hardest.and.for what?" It killed me to see him like this, I watched in agony as Jono shut his eyes and practically died. A tear slid down his face as he fought back the tears. Then, what surprised me, he started laughing. "It's sort of funny.how life plays tricks on you. Or, how you hate your worst enemy then you feel sad when you see them crying. Or, how you try your very hardest to save the ones you love, but fail." Jono opened his eyes, now letting the tears fall down his face, he looked up at the ceiling. "When I called my mom to find out how she was doing, she told me about what happend. It hurt me. I didn't even have the guts to talk to Serenity without guilt, so I didn't talk to her at all." Jono swinged one leg up on the bed and looked at me. "I don't feel like talking right now, Yuugi, maybe later." I nodded and left without saying much, I was sure that he was pretty sad, more then sad.depressed. I walked back to the others. "So how's the runt holding up?" Seto snorted. I just gave Seto a serious look and walked past him. "What? Is he remembering that he sucked at dueling in the first place?" Seto turned to face me as I passed him. He was about to say more then I turned around to look at him. "Seto, I saved your life and your little brother's life so do me a favor and stop ruining my best friends life." I turned back around and made my way to the back of the ship. to the back of the ship. Seto's Point of Veiw  
  
I watched as Yuugi gave me a nasty look and leave. Did he know I was only joking? Or was he just high on edge? Or maybe something happened to Jono. Hrm..I made my way to the main hall where I saw Honda and Anzu playing a game of chess. I didn't say anything, I just sat down on the couch and watched them for a while. What could have happened to the loser now? Come to think of it, I never really knew why Jono had entered the compition.I knew Yuugi wanted to save his grandfather, Mai wanted the prize money so she wouldn't have to work, Bandit Keith wanted revenge..why did Jono duel? "Tell me Honda." I started, looking at Anzu and Honda. "Hm?" Honda was startled, he usually never did talk to me, nor did I talk to him. Honda swung his head in my direction, waiting for me to finish. "I knew why everyone dueled except for Jounouchi, why did he duel?" one of Honda's eyebrows raised. "You never knew and you still made fun of him? That's low." I closed my eyes and crossed my arms. "That was me then, now that it's all over I want to know because I remember he did try his hardest against me, so just answer the damn question." Honda looked at me for a second then he put his arms over his head and leaned on the couch, looking up at the stars. "Jono has a little sister who he cares deeply for, when they were little, Jono and his little sister, Serenity, found out that their parents were getting divorced. Serenity was devastated so Jono made it up to her by bringing her to the beach. Serenity's eyesight has always been bad, since the day she was born, and it'd only get worse over time so after that, Jono promised he'd show her the beach one more time before she went blind, he entered the compititon to win the prize money for his little sister's sake." Honda looked back at the chess board. "That's why Joun fought so hard against you." Anzu said, knocking over Honda's queen. "Checkmate." I nodded and looked to the side of them. I never knew that. Who would have known that a punk like Jounouchi would enter this whole thing just for his sister, not me for one. I watched as Honda ran after Anzu yelling that she cheated for a while then I got up and headed to the bedroom wing, I owe him an apology. 


	3. Yelling and Screaming gone?

Oi! It's me again, Hope you like it so far, one thing I have got to start mentioning before I start is.I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR JOUNOUCHI OR DUEL MONSTERS! Don't sue me if ya don't like something. Okies, please read and review! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Chapter 3: Yelling and screaming.gone?  
  
Seto's point of view  
  
I walked over to the bedroom wing and looked for his door number, I quickly found it and knocked on the door. Nothing. Maybe I got the wrong number? I don't want to look like a fool knocking on a door that has no body in it. I turned around to walk away when the door opened. I turned around and saw Jounouchi standing there, he didn't look like his usual self, I think it might have been me.  
  
"What do you want Kaiba? Maybe you wanna insult me? Do it in the morning, I'm busy." He was about to shut the door when I stopped him by putting my foot in front of the door.  
  
" I didn't come to insult you. I came to apoligize to you." I saw Jounouchi staring at me, wide eyed. Hm, didn't blame him, not everyday do I apoligize for something I did. He obviously wasn't going to say much so I continued. "I heard about how you entered the competition, to save your little sister. Y'Know, If you asked, I would have lent you the money." A small smirk formed in my face.  
  
"Yeah right." Jounouchi rolled his eyes at me and was about to walk past me when I stopped him, once again.  
  
"I may be a jerk but I do have a heart." Jounouchi turned his head towards me and looked dead shot in the eye at me.  
  
"Did you care about Yuugi when you defeated him in that duel?" I remembered that duel, Yuugi had the advantage so, for the first, and only time, I cheated and backed up to the edge of the castle to where if he hit my blue eyes ultimate dragon, The shock waves would cause me to lose my balance and fall to my death.  
  
"You do desperate things in desperate situations." There was a silence so I continued. "But since Yuugi won the prize money for you, there's no need for my help." Jounouchi's head tilted slightly as he stared at the rising moon.  
  
"There's no need for the prize money anymore." I blinked and looked at him, searching for any sign of emotion. I didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
"What?" I asked, waiting for him to explain. Jounouchi's head then tilted in my direction as he grinned.  
  
"Since when did you start caring about me, Seto? You never, in your whole entire damn life never once asked me about my life." His face turned serious as he looked down at his feet.  
  
"Jounouchi." I waited to get his attention to make sure he was listening to what I had to say.  
  
"Hm?" Jounouchi kept looking at his feet, but answered to assure me he was listening.  
  
"You didn't see the real me, no one has, not after Yuugi beat me, I was a great guy, really. I had a normal life.or at least what's normal for me. I was in an arranged marrige to a girl named Faith, she was wonderful, but then, after Yuugi defeated me, I lost it. And I lost her." I remembered her so well, it was like she was still by my side, and yet, she wasn't. Jounouchi walked over to a nearby couch and sat down, I followed him and sat in a chair facing him.  
  
"You never told me that." Jounouchi crossed his arms and looked to the side of me.  
  
"I went ballistic, while I was gone, she called the engagement off, she said I was acting strange." I rested my elbows on my knees and closed my eyes. "So, why don't we start over? We both got the wrong impression of the other when we first met. We can start by telling me why you don't need the prize money anymore." Jounouchi kept staring out in space somewhere, not saying a word.  
  
"If you really want to find out, talk to Yuugi, he knows, I'm feeling a little dizzy right now." He got up and headed back to his room. "Goodnight." I watched as Jounouchi slipped into his room, and that was that. Who would've known that me and Jounouchi would have a conversation between each other without tearing each other's head off?  
  
I got up, cracked my knuckles and made my way to the back of the ship, trying to find Yuugi, I looked around and noticed Yuugi on the edge of the railing, looking down at the water. He looked like he was in deep thought so I decided to talk to him tomorrow.  
  
I looked passed him, we couldn't see the duelist kingdom anymore, gone. We'd probably be back home in the morning. I threw my jacket on a racket in the main room and left to the bedroom wing. I still didn't know enough about Jounouchi's sister. Maybe as an apology I should get his family something. I thought about this for a second then I just forgot everything for the moment. Everything's so fusturating. I looked up at the ceiling for a while. Why was I such a bastard the past few months? I threw a pillow over my face, for me acting so shitty, I lost Faith.she'll never come back to me now. Maybe I'll see her sometime.not anytime soon but maybe..I hope so...I soon drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Faith.  
  
Jounouchi's Point of View  
  
I looked at the blank wall in front of my bed. So many thoughts were floating through my head at the moment. So many questions. There's no way I could change the past. I have to accept it. I have too much free time. Thinking about duel monsters and saving my sister. Is that all I've been thinking about the past few months? When have I ever thought about other things? Such as relationships? I've never been in a serious relationship. I was waiting for that special someone. Since the duel monsters competiton's over I should start thinking about school, life and love. The normal things a normal boy would think about. I need to put all of this behind me.  
  
  
  
"It's sort of funny.how life plays tricks on you. Or, how you hate your worst enemy then you feel sad when you see them crying. Or, how you try your very hardest to save the ones you love, but fail."  
  
  
  
I remembered saying that to Yuugi. I don't know why it stuck out in my mind.but I had a feeling I'd find out soon enough.  
  
The next morning I opened up my eyes and saw the ceiling. I stared at it for a second, still trying to focus my eyes. I hated waking up. I turned to my side and closed my eyes again. I didn't want to wake up. I didn't want to go back to being Jounouchi Katsuya, the punk who has a drunk father, a blind sister and an overprotective mother as a family. I stretched out my arms and sat upright. Yup, that's my life for you, parents divorced and forced to live with my old man. Come to think of it, what was good in my life? I got up, put on a pair of shoes and walked my door.  
  
"Joun! Look!" I looked over at Anzu, she was pointing out at sea, which wasn't really sea anymore, we were very close to shore now. I blinked a couple of times to make sure I was seeing correctly, I saw about a dozen people out there, cheering and screaming.  
  
"Guess I'm not the only famous one on this boat anymore." Seto grinned, looking at Yuugi and me. I grabbed my jacket and my bags as we all were almost there.  
  
"YUUGI!!!!" Some people were yelling and screaming. "SETO!" Others were shouting. "JOUN!!!!" I heard my name as well. Guess money bags was right about him not being the only famous one here.  
  
  
  
"It's sort of funny.how life plays tricks on you. Or, how you hate your worst enemy then you feel sad when you see them crying. Or, how you try your very hardest to save the ones you love, but fail."  
  
I still didn't know what this ment. Until I met her...  
  
  
  
Okay people! So how didja like it????? Sure my chapters may be short but I do garentee that I'll have a whole mess of chapters for ya. If you please read and review, I'll.um..Add in something in my story that you want. [say like you love Honda and you want to end up with him] Email me at chibi_adora@email.com and I'll be glad to do it! ^.^ But, no matter what, I get Jono. ^_____________^ ME CALLS DIPS ON JONO!  
  
Jono:*falls over*  
  
Anzu: I demand a bigger part!  
  
J Girl: Um...do you want to be a prostitute?  
  
Anzu: No!  
  
J Girl: Um.how about a..Burger king worker?  
  
Anzu: Nevermind. -_-;;;;  
  
J Girl: Wait! I have the perfect thing! I know what you is!  
  
Anzu: What? J Girl: Find out in later chapters!  
  
Seto: R+R or we'll hurt you  
  
Yuugi: Seto, you're supposed to be nice  
  
Seto: Okay fine, R+R or you'll look like this: x____X  
  
Yuugi: Good enough.  
  
J Girl: Anyways, have fun reading other chapters I'll have up soon! 


	4. Who's that Girl?

ficA/N: How ya like it? Teehee. I really hope you like it so far! Oh and this fanfiction reminds me of this other fanfiction, or more a fansong. ^^; But it's called Thankyou. It's really cool! It made me cry. Anywho, now whenever I hear that song, it reminds me of Jounouchi.  
  
Jounouchi: EVERYTHING reminds you of me  
  
J girl: So?  
  
Honda:..Okay  
  
J Girl: Hey, It's Honda!  
  
Honda: I was just passing by  
  
J Girl: Say what I want you to say! It's your turn!  
  
Mai: I thought It was MY turn!  
  
J girl: Next chapter, I promise, GO HONDA.  
  
Honda: J Girl does not own me, Mai, Seto or Yuugi and she only owns half of Jono.  
  
Jono: *dies*  
  
Seto:Now on with the chapter. *drags everyone away*  
  
Chapter 4: Who's that Girl?  
  
Honda's point of View  
  
It was hard getting off the ship because of all the people who were trying to get to see Jono, Yuugi and Seto. I scrambled through the crowd and followed everyone to Gramps game shop.  
  
"Well that was fun" Gramps said, pushing his hair back. And dropping on an overstuffed purple chair  
  
"It's gonna be hard getting our lives back in order now." Anzu sighed, thinking of all the unpacking that was ahead of us.  
  
"Why don't all of you go out for lunch while I can call up your folks and have them come and get your stuff?" Yuugi's grandpa suggested, picking up the phone.  
  
"Thanks Grandpa." Yuugi said, "Come on guys, let's go celebrate." As if we hadn't celebrated enough.  
  
"Acually Mokuba and I have to get going, I got a few people to fire at Kaiba Corps"  
  
"Bye Seto." Anzu blushed. He looked over at her and winked as he and Mokuba left the shop. I nudged Anzu with my elbow.  
  
"I think somebody likes this new Seto, eh?" Jounouchi and I laughed as Anzu hit me over the head.  
  
"Let's go celebrate some other time." I suggested. "I've got a lot to do."  
  
"Thank God it's summer." Jono sighed. Anzu and Yuugi nodded in agreement. Anzu and Bakura stuck around the shop to help Yuugi and Gramps get everything back in order. Jono and I left. I looked over at him, he looked sad, depressed even. I remember Yuugi telling Anzu and I about what had happened with his sister, I would have expected to see him crying his eyes out.  
  
" Yo Jono.I heard what happened with your sister." I said, in a soft voice.  
  
"Yeah, it's okay now, I've gotten over it, I tried my best and that's all that matters." He smiled "Hey, now I have more free time to do normal stuff now, we all have free time." He grinned "And we also have that prize money to blow, not using it would be a wast." I really hope he did get over it, he seemed just fine to me so I just smiled.  
  
"Hey, isn't your sister and mother visiting you?" I remember Yuugi telling me that.  
  
"Yup." I grinned, slapping him on the back.  
  
"Now, how about getting me a date with your sister?" Jono's expression turned into a humors anger.  
  
"She's blind! Don't you have any sympathy?" He playfully slapped me on the head.  
  
"Yeah! That's EXACTLY why I want to go out with her, she won't have to see what I look like and I'd score!" I ran away with Jono chasing me, laughing and having a good time, just like old times.  
  
  
  
Serenity's Point of View  
  
"Do you think he'll be here soon, mom?" I asked, hearing the clanging of my mother moving around all over the place, preparing dinner.  
  
"I got a call from Yuugi's grandfather, he said they just got back, he'll be here any minute." She reassured me.  
  
"Serenity, What's your brother like?" A girl's voice rang out in wonder. That was my best friend, Faith, she's been really surportive since I've lost my eyesight.  
  
"He's really sweet, kind and caring." I replied, remembering the time he brought me to the beach.  
  
"Is he hot?" She asked. Faith was so funny at times.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? One, I havn't seen him since he was a kid and two, I'm his SISTER!" I giggled, slapping her on the arm.  
  
"Fine, when he comes, I'll tell you." I grinned.  
  
"You can't just say he's hot, you'd have to describe more about him."  
  
"I will if you let me go out with him."  
  
"Fine" I laughed, giving in.  
  
  
  
Faith's Point of View  
  
I looked in the mirror at myself while talking to Serenity, psh, I want long hair.I thought, running my hand through my shoulder length dark brown hair.  
  
"Dinner won't be ready for a while, why don't you two go upstairs and listen to music or something?" Serenity's mother suggested, putting a turkey in the oven.  
  
"Sure" I said, walking up the steps, we went into the lounge and turned on some music.  
  
"Faith." I turned and saw Serenity sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you think there's ANY way to get my eyesight back?" I knew of one way but it costed three times the amount of the other operation, which only millionaires could afford. It was heart breaking to see her like this.  
  
"There is a way but not even all the prize money your brother won would cover the costs.I'm sorry." I watched as I saw her laugh a little bit.  
  
"no.it's okay.really." She laid down on the couch. "Wake me up when Jounouchi arrives." I didn't say anything, it looked like she was already asleep. I went downstairs and sat on the counter and talked to Ms. Katsuya for a while when I heard the door open. Ms. Katsuya shrieked when she saw a blond haired boy walk in. "JONO! I MISSED YOU!" She ran over and hugged Jounouchi. So this is Jounouchi.I observed him, Tall, blond and brown eyes. Yup, he's a cute one. I watched as they talked for a while. I started getting board so I jumped off the counter and walked over to him.  
  
"So, you're Jounouchi, Serenity's older brother?" My eyes narrowed a little bit, I always observed other people, you could call it a hobby. He turned in my direction, like he just noticed me.  
  
"Yeah, who are you?" His imitated me and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I'm Serenity's friend."  
  
"How old are you?" He asked, walking around me.  
  
"sixteen" I said, pushing him a little further away from me, a girl needs her space. "How old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen." His eyes stayed narrowed . And the suspisson between us continued. [A/N: in the American dubbed, they changed his age to fourteen, I'm using his original age]  
  
We kept our eyes narrowed as we stared at each other. I could tell immedietly, We didn't get along. He gave me one second look and turned back to his mother. "Where's Serenity?"  
  
"Upstairs." He moved passed me and headed up the stairs. I crossed my arms and grunted.  
  
"Pfft, he was nice" I sarcastically rolled my eyes, "Sorry, I can't stay for dinner, I have to finish my chores before my mom yells at me." I waved goodbye and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's sort of funny.how life plays tricks on you. Or, how you hate your worst enemy then you feel sad when you see them crying."  
  
Now wasn't that fun? No, Jono and I aren't worst enemies..yet anyways, it gets worse. It's a heart wrencher. *Dies* Have fun reading the upcoming chapters! 


	5. Yuugi meets Faith

A/N: Sorry that It's taking so freaking long to get up chapters! I was messing around with my laptop and I accedently deleated all my fanfiction. .  
  
Jono: There there, it's okay..everyone makes pathetic mistakes too. *hugs J Girl*  
  
Jgirl:Oi! PATHETIC!?  
  
Jono: *looks at J Girl*  
  
Jgirl: Okay fine, it was pathetic.BUT, not as pathetic as you trying to eat that mushroom!  
  
Jono: A person's gotta eat. Anyways, Disclaimers, Jgirl does not own any Yugioh characters, INCLUDING ME!  
  
Mai: I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO DISCLAIMERS! *Attacks Jounouchi*  
  
Jono: DO I REALLY GIVE A CRAP?!  
  
Mai: WHY YOU LITTLE...  
  
Yugi: Just get on with the story guys.  
  
Jono, Jgirl and Mai: fine.  
  
Chapter 5: Yuugi meets Faith  
  
Anzu's Point of View  
  
After saying goodbye to Yuugi and his grandpa, Ryou and I headed out to a fast food stop to eat dinner before heading our separate ways.  
  
"Say, Anzu." Ryou started, sitting across from me in the booth.  
  
"Hm?" Was my response, as I looked at him.  
  
"Do you think Jono will be okay?" I blinked. Oh yeah, I remember, Yuugi said that Joun's sister lost her eyesight. How could I be so dumb as to forget that? I blame it on Honda for turning me into a potato.  
  
"Let's give Joun a week to recover from the shock, if he's still down, let's try and do something to cheer him up." I suggested.  
  
"Let's just hope for the best for Jono right now." Ryou rested his head on his hands and looked down at the table.  
  
"Ryou, he'll be okay, I've known Jono for almost a year now, he'll be depressed over something then he'll be back up on his feet in no time." I gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"I hope you're right Anzu, It hit the poor boy pretty hard when he found out. I mean, it was his sister, this whole time, he was battling for her sake." I never put it like that before, I just assumed that he'd be okay.  
  
"Okay, fine.I know what will cheer him up if he isn't happy by the end of the week." I smiled a little at my genius plan that had just suddenly popped into my head. Ryou's head rised as he looked at me again.  
  
"Oh no.what're you planning now?" He blinked a couple hundred times it seemed, just waiting for me to spit it out.  
  
"I'm gonna contact someone that might be able to help me out with my idea."  
  
"Like who?" Ryou's head was now tilted to the side, I knew he was really confused.  
  
"Mai." Ryou's eyes widened.  
  
"What are you thinking? Tell me!" He leaned closer to me.  
  
"Besides Joun being an expert duelist now, what is he?" I asked Ryou, trying to make him follow along.  
  
"An ex-street punk?" Ryou was obviously clueless so I'd just have to explain to him.  
  
"Of coarse he's a street punk, he still is but other then that he's a normal guy."  
  
"So?" Ryou started to lose intrest so I'd just blurt it out.  
  
"I'm gonna play match maker." Ryou's head swung back in my direction.  
  
"Eh?!" I smiled as I picked up my bags and waved to Ryou.  
  
"Bye, I'll see you later!" I quickly ran out the door while flipping through my address book, now where's Mai's phone number.?  
  
  
  
Yuugi's Point of View  
  
Now that the game shop was up and running again I'd have to help grandpa out as much as I can. "Need help with anything, grandpa?" I asked, watching him put up a display sign in the window that said, "Open Tomorrow"  
  
"Yugi, go ahead and get some rest, it's getting late." I nodded, said goodnight to grandpa, when I was about to turn around to head upstairs, The door swung open and a girl with short brown hair and a hint of blond walked in.  
  
"I'm sorry, we're closed." Grandpa said, looking at the girl. The girl just walked closer to us and was observing her surroundings.  
  
"I don't want to buy anything, I came here to see Sugurokee [A/N: HOW IN THE DEVIL'S NAME DO YOU SPELL THAT?!]  
  
"That is me." Grandpa said, watching the girl go around the store, observing everything. Who is this girl? "Can I help you with something?" He asked, making sure she was listening to what he said.  
  
"Yeah." She said, putting down a gameboy she was looking at and took a step towards us. "I heard that there was an upcoming duel monsters tournament that Seto Kaiba was holding at Kaiba land, I want to enter but I need a whole new deck of duel monster cards."  
  
"What happened to yours?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows and looked at her. What DID happen with hers?  
  
"That's for me to know.Anyway, I heard this store sold a lot of cards, name a price, I'll pay you as much money as you want, just please let me buy duel monster cards." My grandpa nodded and walked behind the counter and showed her all the cards that he had, she quickly selected a couple hundred, bought them and was about to leave when she looked at me. "You're Yugi Muto, right?" I nodded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you know Jounouchi Katsuya?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are both of you entering the dueling tournament that Kaiba's holding."  
  
"Possibly." She clapped her hands together.  
  
"Great! Then I'll be seeing you around since I hang around with Serenity! Bye!" She waved and left. That had to be the fastest conversating I've ever had with someone.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!! *Gets down on knees* ME NEEDS REVIEWS!  
  
Seto: Who said I was holding a competition?!  
  
Jgirl: Me.  
  
Seto: You know some of us has busy lives and we don't have time for competitions!  
  
Jgirl: *is looking at seto's empty planner*  
  
Seto: Fine, I'll hold the competiton.  
  
Jgirl: YAY! 


	6. The Seto Competition, Part 1

A/N: Keep reading! MUAHAHA!  
  
Mai: Jgirl does not own any Yugioh characters! She only owns Faith.  
  
Jgirl: CAUSE THAT'S ME!  
  
Yami: Is that your real name?  
  
Jgirl: No.I just really like that name.  
  
Honda: Then what's your real name?  
  
Jono: Adora.  
  
Jgirl: Because I'm-  
  
Jono: Because she's adorable. Do you know how many times she tells that story?  
  
Jgirl: Okay, then tell me Jouno, how'd you get your name?  
  
Jono: It's a really long story, I'll tell you when the readers of this fanfiction are reading chapter 6.  
  
Jgirl: Or is it 7?  
  
Honda: It's 6.  
  
Jgirl: Okies.  
  
Chapter 6: The Seto Competition, Part 1  
  
Jono's point of view  
  
I pulled a pillow on top of my head. I didn't want to get up yet, I closed my eyes tightly, trying not to let the light seep under my eyelids. I have every right to sleep all day if I wanted to. I rolled over on my side, letting the pillow fall to the floor. I kept my eyes shut and just listened for a second. I heard the front door open and I heard a girl's voice. Oh no, it's that Faith girl. I heard her and my mom talking and then I heard her coming up the stairs. It sounded like she was almost to my door when she stopped right infront of the door.  
  
"Good morning!" was what I heard then I felt a huge bag drop on me.  
  
"Ahh!" I got up and looked at the bag, it was big and black. I then looked at her, she had her hair down, as usual and she was wearing a pair of blue bell bottems and a tanktop. A typical girl from America look. Everyone probably thought it was weird seeing a girl in pants down in Japan though. "What the hell are you doing?" I said, rubbing my shoulder where she threw it. She looked at me and shrugged.  
  
"I just said good morning."  
  
"Then what's this?" I asked looking at the bag.  
  
"It's a bag, duh you dead monkey." She laughed and picked it up, walked to the door then turned back to face me.  
  
"Since it's summer break, I'm staying with you guys for summer!" She gave me an evil grin and left. She's staying with us for the whole freaking summer!? Oh no.  
  
I heard her talking to Serinety and laughed about something then I heard her drop the bag on the floor and come back out in the hall.  
  
"JOUNOUCHI!" She screamed really loud and came back into my room.  
  
"Now what?" I asked, pushing my hair out of my eyes and looking at her, I couldn't tell if she was mad or excited or what.  
  
"Are you entering the Seto competiton? Cause if you are I could show you how good I'm at with duel monsters."  
  
"You think you're better then me?" I asked, eyeing her carefully as she sat down at my desk.  
  
"I know I'm better then you! I've got the smarts for it. I'm the best in the world!" She took her deck out from her pocket and looked through it. "So you gonna enter?"  
  
"I'll enter just to show you that I could kick your ass any day of the week!"  
  
"Deal." She said, giving me her evil grin and she walked away again. After she was gone, I waited for a second then got up, ran to the door and locked it. How am I gonna survive a whole summer with her? I rolled my eyes and got dressed quickly. So the Seto Competiton starts today eh? I thought. I have to enter, I'll show Faith that I'm just as good as her.  
  
Anzu's Point of View  
  
I decided to give Joun a little visit to see how he was doing, maybe he's not that depressed after talking to Serenity. Either way, my mom helped me bake a cake for him. That oughta cheer him up. I was at the mailbox when the front door opened. A girl with a pair of pants and a black tanktop came out. I blinked. Maybe Joun already had a girlfriend and I didn't have to play matchmaker for him? Or maybe it was his sister? The one who's blind. She spotted me and waved. Nevermind, that can't be his sister, she saw me.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked, as she came closer, I could see a hint of blond underneath all her brown hair.  
  
"Is Joun home?" I asked, shifting my weight to one leg. She pushed her hair behind her ears and observed me.  
  
"Yeah, you his girlfriend or something?" I cringed, I don't even like Joun that way!  
  
"No, I'm just a friend, I'm Anzu." She shook my hand.  
  
"I'm Faith, His sister's friend, y'know, I think Jounouchi and I got off on the wrong foot." I laughed. That was Joun for you. He gives the worst first impressions for himself to people. He's done it thousands of times, with Mai and Seto especially.  
  
"Don't worry, he's nicer when you get to know him." I smiled. "Nice meeting you." I waved goodbye to her as I walked past and to the front door. Hm.they got off on the wrong foot she says? I think Mai and I can handle that. I smiled as I wringed the door bell, the door opened. "Hey Joun!" I said, walking in. "How are you feeling? I brought you this ca." I didn't get to finish what I was going to say because Joun already found out I had cake and was opening it.  
  
"How'd you know cake would make me feel better?" Joun said, cutting out a slice for himself.  
  
"Because food always makes you feel better." I laughed.  
  
"DAMN RIGHT IT WILL!" He was already on his second piece. I sat down across from him and smiled.  
  
"Yugi told me something about the Seto competition, are you going to enter?"  
  
"Yeah, Faith said she was better then I was at duel monsters so I'm gonna prove her wrong!"  
  
I was about to respond when the front door opened again and I saw Faith. She peaked her head in and looked at Joun.  
  
"HURRY UP YOU DOG BEFORE WE'RE LATE FOR THE SETO COMPETITION!" What a screamer! I thought as I saw her smile and give us a peace sign then slammed the door shut.  
  
"You know, she's so random at times, I think she's doing it just to annoy me." He said, picking up his deck and putting it in his pocket. "You gonna enter the competition Anzu?" He asked me, grabbing his jacket that he'd absolutely die without.  
  
"Sure, why not? What's the worst that could happen?" We headed to the door.  
  
"Hurry before we're late!" Joun ran outside with me tagging along. I promised Mai that I'd enter and we'd find a girl for Joun but now that Faith is here, half of our work is cut in half. I grinned as Joun and I headed for Kaiba land.  
  
  
  
A/N: OH! So that's how you got ur name!  
  
Jono: Yep.  
  
Jgirl: That's really cool!  
  
Ryou: You know, I don't think any of the readers understand what you two are talking about.  
  
Jgirl: then they didn't read the beginning author's note!  
  
Ryou: I wasn't there so I don't know what you said.  
  
Jono: It's a long story  
  
Jgirl: Yup.  
  
Yugi: um, you guys, we're supposed to be talking about this fanfic. ^.^;  
  
Jgirl: RIGHT! Please R and R and I'll be really happy if ya do! Me gives you my home made pie!  
  
Honda: Uh, Adora? Not even Jono would eat that.  
  
Jgirl: *kills Honda* I never liked what you said anyways *sticks out tounge* Sure my pie may be a different color and it's a little bit harder but it's good!  
  
Seto: Another pointless conversation?  
  
Jgirl: I think so.  
  
Seto: Yeah  
  
Jgirl: Yeah  
  
Seto:.  
  
Jgirl:..  
  
Jono:..yeah. 


	7. The Seto Competition, Part 2

A/N: Hope you're enjoying this story! I'm having fun writing it! I'm sorry it's taking really long to get them up! I'M MOVING AND IT'S HARD!  
  
Jono: Accually I got her hooked to video games and stuff.  
  
Jgirl: Well.that too but most of all packing and school  
  
Jono: and anime.  
  
Jgirl: and you  
  
Jono: and computer surfing  
  
Jgirl: You know, this list would go on forever so let's just leave it at that.  
  
Yugi: You two still talking?  
  
Jgirl: Yup.  
  
Yugi: Talk when the chapter's up, Bakura's getting mad at this.  
  
Bakura: Where the bloody hell am I in this pathetic story?  
  
Jgirl: I thought you hated cheesy romance.  
  
Bakura: You THOUGHT  
  
Jgirl: You and Yami come in later. WHO WANTS TO DO THE DISCLAIMERS????  
  
Mokuba: I want to!  
  
Jgirl: Don't screw it up kid. *Gives Mokuba microphone*  
  
Mokuba: The whole Yugioh cast does not own Faith  
  
Jgirl: GIMME THAT! *Steals mic* What he ment to say was, I don't own any of the Yugioh cast, don't sue me please!  
  
Chapter 7: The Seto Competition, part 2  
  
Faith's point of View  
  
When we got there, Seto was up on the stage explaining the rules, since there was about a million people there, all opponents would be chosen at random who they challenge. All duels would go on at once until they got to the top 20. I watched as Seto explained all the rules. I wonder if he even remembers me? I shook this thought out of my head when I heard the bell ring and on the big screen on the stage behind Seto pictures of all the players were next to their opponents. Time to start the duels. I saw my picture, I was going to be dueling a guy named Ramesheta, I looked at his picture, god, he was like eight. I wonder if he's any good? I stood below my picture and waited for him to appear as I put on the arm wrist gadget that was Seto's so called 'new' invention. That no good scumbag.  
  
"So, You're Faith." I turned around and saw the little eight year old with black hair and glasses.  
  
"Ramesheta? You any good at this game?" I asked, smirking at him.  
  
"How can I not be? I'm a master pro." Then show me what you got, I thought as I grinned and waited for him to play his first move. He shuffled his deck and inserted it in his wrist band. "I play the Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" He swung his little plate looking thing with a card on it and let it land in between us. Is this the best this kid has? Either way, I'm not gonna lose, I need the prize money, I sounded greedy but I wanted to travel around the world and a million dollars would help me. I don't think Jouno would need anymore money, he already has three million dollars, he'll be knocked out of the competition by me.  
  
"Then I play the mystical sand in attack mode" I swung my disc into the field and watched as an elf with green hair and a red robe appear above my disc. I didn't say this with much enthusiasm because I knew this was going to be an easy win. The Celtic Gaurdian's attack power was only 1400 while my Mystical Sand's was 2100. "Next, I add the elf's light to Mystical Sand to raise her attack power to 2600." I smiled. "ATTACK CELTIC GAURDIAN!"  
  
Ramesheta pratically cried when he saw his life points go down to 800. "Are you sure you want to continue this?" I asked him, shuffling through my cards.  
  
"My ma ma always told me I was the greatest duelist she's ever seen, I won't let her down!" He said, putting another card on the disc and throwing it. "GO SWORDSMAN FROM ANOTHER LAND!" I crossed my arms and looked at him.  
  
"I think it's called Swordsman from a foreign land kid." I shrugged and immedietly defeated it with my Mystical Sand. I looked around me, half of the duelists were eliminated, I bet Jono was one of them. I found him not a couple of yards away from where I was standing, he was still in the tournament. Good, I want to show him that I'll make it to the top 20.  
  
One after another, all the opponents who faced me, crashed and burned. I just wanted to finish this as soon as possible, the faster this goes, the faster I can make it to the top.  
  
[A/N: This next part took like 5 days to finish the competition but since duels and stuff aren't that important in this story, I'm just going to explain it quickly.]  
  
So I made it to the top 20..after this next duel, there will only be ten of us, I'm going to have to give it my all. I looked around at the others who made it to the finals, a lot of them, Jouno seemed to know, Jouno made it, which was a shock for me. Two white haired guys were talking to Jouno so that made four including me. Then there was a blond girl with purple boots, there was Yugi and some guy who looked like Yugi, only taller, there was a guy, now walking over to Jouno who had on a tan trench coat, a boy with black hair and a girl with blond hair who both looked like they were around the age of 12. There was a guy with blond hair who had on a bandana with the American flag on it, a guy with green hair who was extreamly short and gross to look at, or at least for me. A boy with brown hair and a sterik of purple infront, and seven guys who looked like they were FBI agents. In the first round, ten out of the 20 left, those who remained were myself, the girl with the purple boots who introduced herself as Mai, Jouno, Yugi and his Yami, Bakura and Ryou were the two white haired boys, they made it to the finals too. And the three out of the five weird guys.  
  
In the end it was just me and Jounouchi, Yugi and Yami, though undefeated, they knew that we had a score to settle and they wouldn't have anything to do the million up for grabs so they let us have the spot light.  
  
"Amazing, You made it to the finals!" I said, laughing.  
  
"What's so funny bout that?" He asked, looking at me with anger.  
  
"I just thought that I'd never see you win something.then again, it's a game, you love games, more then anything else."  
  
"Shut up and put out your card." He said, glaring at me.  
  
"Whatever you say, master." I grinned and put a card face down in attack mode and a magic card down.  
  
"Trying to hide your card? Ashamed of how weak it is?" He said, putting down a card on his disc and throwing out into the field. "Whatever you say." I said, yawning.  
  
"I play the flameswordsmen in attack mode!" He said, a warrior appeared ontop of the disc.  
  
"Oh, that's so scary." I sarcastically said.  
  
"Attack the card that's face down!" Jouno commanded. The flameswordsmen attacked it. I flipped over my attack card. It was the black magician girl, only 1000 life points. I then flipped over my magic card.  
  
"Hey, guess what Jouno?" I asked him. "You fell into my virus crush card! I infected the black magician girl with it! Now you can't use cards with more then 1500 attack power! Which means your dumb warrior's gone!" I laughed as the flameswordsmen disappeared. "Did I forget to mention? There's two crush cards! Mine is the blue crush card which makes your life points go down to 300!" Jouno looked at his life points.  
  
"Shit." He mumbled, finding another card and put it face down in defense mode. He changed his mind and picked up the card again and looked at it. "You know what Faith?"  
  
"Giving up?" I asked, crossing my arms. He looked at his card and sighed, he put it back in his deck.  
  
"I don't need that money, you win." I smirked.  
  
"That was the easiest match ever!"  
  
"I wasn't even trying." He grabbed his deck and turned away and left without ever looking at me.  
  
"You owe me a real match Jounouchi!" I yelled after him. "I want to duel you when you get it through your head that I want to duel someone who knows they're the best!" I ran towards him. "I hope you hear me Jounouchi! I really mean it!" I stopped running towards him when he looked back, gave me a small smile and shut the door. "That idiot."  
  
"Since Jounouchi Katsuya dropped out of the competition, Faith is the winner!" I heard an announcer say.  
  
"No I didn't!" I shouted. "I don't consider it winning if one gives up. Besides, I deserved that money a long time ago." I looked over my shoulder at Seto. "I don't know why I ever fell in love with you in the first place." I said bitterly, grabbing my deck as well and departed from Kaiba Land.  
  
"Faith." I heard Seto start, but then I heard him stop himself.  
  
"Talk to me when you aren't so greedy." I muttered and walked out the double doors.  
  
  
  
A/N: Keep reading please..  
  
Jono: Adora?  
  
Jgirl:..  
  
Jono: Oh good god, something's wrong with her!  
  
Jgirl: Why would you say that?  
  
Jono: One, You aren't talking non stop like you usually do and two you aren't throwing yourself at me.  
  
Jgirl: Okay so I'm sleepy, is that a crime?  
  
Jono: You must be REALLY sleepy.  
  
Jgirl: Yup..  
  
Jono: *puts cover over adora*  
  
Anzu: When's the next chapter gonna be up?  
  
Jono: I have no clue.only Adora does and right now she's sleeping.  
  
Anzu: But people are waiting for more writing from her!  
  
Jono: She'll type when she wakes up. 


End file.
